1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music reproduction apparatus that wirelessly connects a portable audio player and a headphone, and the audio player and headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the portable audio player, the audio player and the headphone are connected to each other via a connection cord. This cord gets in the way of a user, and makes it difficult to use the audio player while enjoying sport such as when one goes jogging while listening to music, for example. A connection cord is required to connect such an audio player to another device, and degradation of sound quality occurs. If it is aimed to use the headphone for another purpose, the audio player cannot be used unless the cord has been connected again. Further, it is difficult to listen to the same music by a plurality of people while connecting a plurality of headphones to one audio player. It is necessary to provide a plurality of jacks at the audio player, and a structural restriction occurs.
Because of this, in recent portable audio players, a wireless type audio player is employed such that voice information is frequency-modulated in an analog manner, and the modulated information is delivered to the headphone wirelessly by using radio or infrared rays.
However, a conventional wireless portable audio player transmits voice information in an analog manner, and has a problem that sound quality is degraded. A conventional wireless portable audio player using infrared rays cannot connect a plurality of headphones because of its strong directivity. In addition, a conventional wireless portable audio player using frequency-modulation is not configured to connect a plurality of headphones yet. Further, in the conventional wireless type audio player, a combination of the audio player and headphone capable of making wireless communication is predetermined. It is not possible to freely connect the headphone to the audio player.